The Battle of Nexus City
Prologue About the time that we finished building Nexus Tower, The Maelstrom got ONE big advantage: The Darkitect became too powerful and made enemies that seemed unstoppable. He did this by finding a great energy called Xsalafonatic (pronounced "ex-sa-la-foh-'na'-tic"). When he absorbed it, he grew 10 times larger with power. This one thing put them at a somehow great advantage. This story takes place many years later… Chapter 1: Miracle Machine LEGO Year: 2090 AM (After Maelstrom) I was in darkness, and then I felt my feet touch ground. I was in the middle of a fight with a Maelstrom enemy that used to be uncommon a long time ago, but is not so rare anymore. The enemy is called a Sklythner (pronounced "sklieth-nerr"). My friends Tom and Bill were there too. Then it shot a weird ball of energy. I realized it was corrupted imagination. "Dodge it! Quickly!" I yelled. The Sklythner made 2 more of them and I dodged one. One hit Tom. The Sklythner made another and hit Bill and they became corrupted. At the sight of me they charged and swung their weapons. "No… no…." I was mumbling in bed. I was then woken up by something falling off a shelf. Me, Bill, and Tom were really good friends and due to shortages we had to live in a same house. Both of them seemed to be fast asleep, so I tried to fall back asleep too. My eyes slowly closed as a fell asleep. The next morning I tried to fight as much Maelstrom from Nexus Tower as possible. You see, the Maelstrom took over Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, and most of Crux Prime. The Maelstrom forced us to change their names to Twisted Gardens, Corrupted Station, Dangerous Forest, Darkness Valley, and Maelstrom Prime. Also, the Darkitect enslaved minifigures and forced them to make him a huge throne. But we survivors made small homes around Nexus Tower. We all remember happier times. I always wondered what happened to Starbase 3001 and Club Station Alpha, though. The Maelstrom destroyed the gates to both. One day the mailman came. "Important news!" The mailman kept repeating. I took the mail from him and looked it over. "Tom, Bill! Check this out!" I yelled. Here is what it said: "Hello all minifigures. This is Duke Exeter. We have used a bit of pure imagination to create a machine that can take a Maelstrom infected minifigure, take the Maelstrom out of it, and convert the Maelstrom into imagination to use. Come to the top floor of Nexus Tower tonight to see the first test of it. So we all arrived. There was a Stromling Invader in a containment chamber. He was banging loudly on the walls. Dr. Overbuild was finalizing small components on the machine connected by a clear pipe to the chamber. "We shall now start the test!" Overbuild exclaimed. He flipped the switch on the machine and some type of electricity went through a pipe connecting to the containment chamber and hit the Stromling Invader. Some of the purple on it started to fade. Then, you could make out a minifigure that seemed like he had been beaten up 20 times. Then, the Maelstrom from inside him went inside the pipe, into the machine. Nobody noticed it, but there was a small pipe leading into a container. Tons of imagination came out of the pipe and into the container. "So as you can see, it takes Maelstrom out of something, and converts it into a useable amount of imagination." Overbuild said. The minifigure was in a daze inside the containment space, hair sticking up from the shock of electricity. When he realized what he was doing, he stood up, still in the container. "What, where am I? I was just in Avant Gardens when this weird maelstrom creature attacked me!" The minifigure said. "Get me out of here!" Everyone was amazed. Dr. Overbuild opened up the container and let the minifigure out and said this: "You are in Nexus Tower. And you say you were in Avant Gardens? Oh my, you were infected almost 90 years ago!" Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of Maelstrom came in. Somebody noticed a Sklythner. "RUN!" The minifigure yelled. "Or fight!" Duke Exeter said, running in. Vanda Darkflame and Hael Storm came running in too, starting to fight off the Maelstrom. Chapter 2: Enter Maelstrom Sadly, the Sklythners started shooting minifigures and they instantly became Stromlings. Soon all the minifigures were Stromlings but the faction leader and surprisingly me. The faction leaders used their gear to jump away. But that left me in a bad position. I bet you are thinking: "Why would the faction leaders do that?" Well you see, they need to survive for the Nexus Force to win so they have to make sacrifices. So I ended up getting shot with corrupted imagination. I then suddenly found myself falling into what seemed like endless darkness, just like in my dream. But this time, when my feet touched the ground I was somehow in Corrupted Station. I had never been there in ages because now if you enter you will automatically become a Stromling. I could see the Darkitect in his big throne. But suddenly, all of the Corrupted Station I was in was revealed to be an illusion and it disappeared, showing we were in a world of darkness. "I NOW HAVE YOU IN MY GRASP; YOU CANNOT ESCAPE LIKE THAT OTHER MINIFIGURE!!!!" the Darkitect yelled. I fell suddenly into the floor again, and it seemed endless until... Chapter 3: Timejump of Maelstrom I felt air. At least my feet did. Then my body, and finally my head came into the air. I was floating in an area that was dark and gloomy but had no floor. There were millions of minifigures, all restless, like they were bored and seemed to miss something in the world. Possibly, it was their friends or family. I was looking through the people and I found Tom and Bill. Just as I was about to get their attention, I suddenly felt myself disappear, and everything went black. Then I saw an orb of imagination in the darkness. I reached out and grabbed it. Then I felt my eyes closing. It felt like hours when finally I woke up. I seemed to be in a hospital. I did not notice it but I was hooked up to a machine that looked like a miniature version of the machine from the experiment. Then, a nurse came in to check on me and gasped when she found me conscious. "Doctor! Come quick!" The Doctor ran in. He too seemed astonished. Then I asked, "Where am I?" Category:Ctuffer11 Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Post-Gameplay Era